Le spleen de Noël
by zofelima
Summary: Peu avant les vacances de noël Hermione songe... quitter Poudlard lui pinçait toujours le coeur. Mais est-ce vraiment l'école qui allait lui manquer?


_**Une autre Fred/Hermione pour changer. Il y en a si peu que je me sens obligée d'en écrire une en cours de philo ! J'essaye d'en écrire une autre, plus longue, avec plusieurs chapitres mais c'est la rentrée Terminal alors faut bosser ! Si vous aimez ce couple je vous conseille de lire **__**Plus que seulement une amie **__**une traduction de rgauthier, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur eux ( je tente de vous convertir, j'ai besoin de lire de nouvelles fictions !). C'est un peu court mais c'est comme la lessive, c'est du concentré. **_

- Qu'es-ce que tu fixes Hermione ?

- Hum ? Personne. Rien.

- Tu ne devrais pas fixer « rien » comme ça, quoi que ce soit tu vas finir par l'user.

Hermione sourit. Harry l'avait tiré de ses réflexions. Cela faisait presque dix minutes que la jeune fille n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et que par, deux fois, les questions que Seamus lui posa restèrent sans réponses. Son voisin de table avait fini par se lasser, vexé d'être ignoré si royalement.

Comme chaque soir dans la Grande Salle, un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait des tables des quatre maisons, se répercutant sur les murs avant d'être étouffé de nouveau par les conversations d'élèves bavards après une journée de cours. Pourtant la jeune Gryffondor ne se laissait pas emporter par l'euphorie gagnant ses camarades à l'approche de Noël. Harry et les Weasley au Terrier pour les fêtes pendant qu'elle passerait ses vacances avec ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatre longs mois. Malgré cela et plus que d'ordinaire, Hermione avait du mal à se séparer de Poudlard, sa maison, sa famille. Depuis ce merveilleux jour où elle avait reçu sa première lettre, la magie était devenue une part d'elle-même. La quitter ne serait-ce que pour deux semaines, lui était presque douloureux.

« C'est la magie que tu vas regretter ou _autre chose ?_ » murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Son estomac se contracta. Soudain la Grande Salle était devenue trop bruyante, trop étouffante pour Hermione.

- Je n'ai plus faim, s'exclama-t-elle déjà debout, je retourne à la salle commune.

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé, s'étonna Ron, fixant son amie, soucieux.

- On vient avec toi, lui dit Harry en reposant, les yeux pleins d'envie, sa cuisse de poulet.

- Non je vous en prie, finissez votre repas. Je ne vais pas me perdre.

Son sourire ne devait pas être très convainquant car même Ron avait cessé de manger pour la regarder.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de la questionner et tourna les talons. Dans sa sortie précipitée, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'un autre rouquin avait levé les yeux vers elle.

Traversant le hall, elle se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor, empruntant les escaliers mouvants. Le château, à cette heure de repas, était désert. Elle croisa quelques fantômes qui lui souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes et s'engouffra dans le trou menant à sa salle commune. Comme elle s'y attendait, la pièce était vide.

Les elfes de maison avaient bien fait leur travail. Malgré le froid hivernal balayant les couloirs du château, la salle commune était chaude, accueillante, avec un feu réconfortant se consumant lentement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ne voulant pas aller se coucher et se retrouver seule avec elle-même, Hermione rapprocha un fauteuil du feu et alla chercher son livre de métamorphose dans son dortoir. Il fallait qu'elle vide son esprit confus et embrouillé, la métamorphose étant, de son point de vue, la matière idéale pour cela.

Hermione redescendait les marches de son dortoir, le nez déjà dans son livre, quand elle heurta de plein fouet une masse chaude et dure qui laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur alors qu'elle-même manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il l'avait retenu de justesse par les poignets avant qu'elle ne glisse sur le livre qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

- Je n'avais plus faim, répondit simplement le jeune homme, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Fred ne semblait pas troublé par cette soudaine proximité. En effet, il ne l'avait toujours pas libéré de son emprise, la maintenant à moins de vingt centimètres de son visage.

- J'espérais bien que tu serais ici, ajouta-t-il devant l'étrange mutisme d'Hermione.

Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. _Il était trop près._ Un silence plus long serait suspect. _Il était trop près ! _Cela l'empêchait de rassembler ses esprits. Si proche de son visage, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler. Un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres. Son nez taquin couvert de tâches de rousseur ainsi que ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. Fred avait du courir pour être arrivé aussi peu de temps après elle. Elle se rendit alors compte sa respiration était saccadée, erratique.

- Et bien tu m'as trouvé il me semble.

C'était au tour de Fred de ne plus rien avoir à dire. Il avait pourtant tout planifié, son discours déjà préparé. Malgré cela, il resta muet lorsque les yeux d'Hermione s'accrochèrent aux siens. Dans ses iris sombres qu'il avait vu banales lors de leur première rencontre, se lisait l'anxiété. Etait-ce mauvais signe qu'elle soit si nerveuse ? Sa présence ici l'importunée tant ou bien s'attendait-elle à voir quelqu'un autre ? Pourtant ces dernières semaines, Fred en était certain, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Depuis la formation de l'AD. Quant Hermione leurs avait parlé de son organisation secrète, elle y avait mis tant de fougue, tant de passion, que l'intérêt du jeune homme avait été piquée. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle. Elle n'était que la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Il n'avait aucune raison de la remarquer, il y avait suffisamment de filles à Poudlard pour attiser son intérêt. Attention, Fred avait toujours apprécié Hermione, elle était d'assez bonne compagnie quand elle se détendait et il ne résistait jamais au plaisir de voir ses joues rosir lorsqu'il flirtait avec elle. Rien de plus, il avait toujours considéré Hermione comme un être quasiment asexué.

Mais voilà, ses derniers temps il ne flirtait plus. Curieux de découvrir l'origine du brasier qui animait Hermione, Fred se mit à l'observer, à faire plus attention à elle et s'en même s'en apercevoir, chaque réunion de l'AD le faisait un peu plus prisonnier des expressions et mimiques d'Hermione. Evidemment ce changement d'attitude, et surtout de regard, avait attiré l'attention de l'intéressée. Même si au début elle en avait été un peu déroutée – les jumeaux préparaient-ils une mauvaise blague ? – elle s'aperçut vite de l'origine de tels changements. Une femme sent ce genre de chose.

Hermione avait été amusée de voir qu'après toutes ses années, Fred se rendait enfin compte qu'elle était une fille elle aussi. Croyant à une simple passade, elle fut flattée de constater que l'intérêt du jeune homme, loin de faillir, croissait à chaque rencontre. Quant exactement avait-elle fini par désirer ses regards, Hermione n'en était plus très sure, mais ce dont elle était certaine à présent c'est qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Et pourtant, ils étaient là, tous les deux, seuls, dans la salle commune, désespérants de ne pouvoir franchir la si courte distance qui les séparait.

_Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ?_ Si ce qu'ils avaient pris pour des signes n'était en fait qu'un espoir de leur imagination ? Mieux valait se languir désespérément que de s'apercevoir qu'il n'existait en fait rien. Et pourtant….

Il pouvait la sentir, fragile, sous sa poigne. Il aurait dû la lâcher, mais elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour s'écarter, alors il l'avait gardé contre lui.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Fred, c'est maintenant.

Elle avait chuchoté, plus pour elle que pour lui. Hermione essayait de ne pas penser, de ne pas réfléchir à toutes les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir, si Fred se décidait, là tout de suite. Elle vit défiler les visages de tous ses camarades de Gryffondors, le scepticisme de Ron et Harry, l'ahurissement de la famille Weasley.

Mais non Fred ne disait rien. Il se contenta de la fixer, perdu. Hermione tenta de se dégager de son emprise, ses poignets commençaient à être douloureux. Elle détourna son visage du sien, les larmes aux yeux. _Pourquoi être venu la voir si c'était pour rester muet ! _Tout ce qu'elle voulait désormais c'était retourner dans sa chambre, tant pis si il n'était que huit heures ! Fred lâcha Hermione mais mit les mains en coupe sur son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sentir la chaleur des mains de Fred sur son visage, qu'il l'attirait déjà vers lui.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur sa bouche avec énergie mais douceur, transformant leur étreinte en un baiser.

Tous ses muscles reçurent une décharge électrique, stimulant son cerveau. Le sang d'Hermione bouillonna sous sa peau, incendiant sa bouche. Bien plus puissante que dans ses rêves, l'odeur de Fred envoûta son esprit, annihilant toute sa lucidité. Il bougea ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Hermione dû crocheter ses bras autour de sa nuque pour ne pas s'écrouler lorsque ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur les siennes. Une vague de plaisir lui traversa la poitrine pour venir se poser sur son bas ventre. Les mains de Fred avaient délaissé son visage pour venir enlacer sa taille, caressants au passage ses épaules, son dos, le creux de ses reins…

Hermione sentit un des murs de la salle commune rencontrer son dos. Fred s'en servait pour la presser contre lui encore plus fort. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. La moindre parcelle de leurs corps était unie. Elle plongea la main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, l'attirant à elle encore plus fort, alors qu'il était impossible d'être plus près l'un de l'autre.

Non en effet, il n'avait rien eu à lui dire, ses gestes étaient suffisamment éloquents.

- Oh ! Par Merlin, il y a des dortoirs pour ça ! les interrompit une voix familière à l'entrée de la pièce.

Surpris, ils s'écartèrent immédiatement. Fred garda néanmoins Hermione contre lui, dans une position un peu plus correcte, appuyant son dos contre sa poitrine, faisant face à leurs spectateurs.

Sans même avoir à se retourner, Hermione savait qu'à cet instant, Fred devait arborer un des plus grands sourire que Poudlard ait connu.

**FIN**


End file.
